Episode 8359 (7th April 2014)
Plot Owen is having trouble sleeping, humiliated at his treatment by Phelan. Anna tells him to hold on to the fact that the job will end and that it will all be over. Carla has a business meeting with Sid Altree and demands that a reluctant Peter is there to lend moral support. Steph tells Tina she needs to forget about the affair but it’s clear Tina wants payback. Maria continues to be devastated over Marcus's behaviour. Audrey suggests she treats herself in town. Owen’s fuming when Phelan introduces him and Gary to his new site foreman, Clive, telling him he's in charge as he's noticed things slacking on the job. Owen can barely contain his temper. Kirk’s concerned when Beth books herself an appointment with a cosmetic surgeon for a breast enlargement. Intent on making Owen’s life hell, Clive immediately starts throwing his weight around, telling him the site is a pigsty and to clean it up. Peter accompanies Carla to her business meeting at the Rovers where Tina stares scornfully at him. Marcus gets a call from Liam’s child-minder Kerry to say she can’t get hold of Maria. Marcus insists he’ll pick up Liam. Todd warns him that Maria won’t be happy. Owen sends Gary home, insisting that he'll be alright. With the family preparing to go and see Faye in a school production of Fiddler on the Roof, Gary tells Anna what's happened and that Owen seems on the edge of losing it. Sophie and Tim are shocked when a social worker, Selina Rowley, calls at No.4 and demands to know why Maddie hasn’t been seen at her lodgings that they supply for her - as she’s under 18. Anna arrives at the site and finds Owen about to torch it down with Clive's stolen lighter... Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent Guest cast *Clive - Gary Whitaker *Sid Altree - Michael J. Jackson *Selina Rowley - Sandra James-Young Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Mill conversion site Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Owen is pushed to breaking point by Phelan's new foreman; Steph tells Tina she needs to forget about her affair with Peter; and a social worker calls at No 4. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,180,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2014 episodes